


Between Brother and Sister

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dispatcher!May, Dispatcher!May Grant, Evan Buckley Is a Good Bro, Everybody knows, Gen, pseudo siblings, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Scrolling through the May Grant tag on Tumblr has brought forth this. Enjoy!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Between Brother and Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Scrolling through the May Grant tag on Tumblr has brought forth this. Enjoy!

When Buck opened the door, he was surprised to see May Grant leaning against the wall across the hall. She looked a little bit smug and her eyebrows were quirked curiously. 

“Hey, Buck. Hope it’s okay I came by.” She said, not moving until Buck opened the door and gestured her inside.

“Of course.”

Buck couldn’t see a reason for her to be at his apartment, but he surmised she would tell him. The two of them sat on the couch and Buck was surprised to say the least at her reasons for coming. 

“What’s going on between you and Eddie?” She said it knowingly, and Buck squirmed under her eye contact. She definitely inherited that from her mother. 

“Nothing? We’re just friends.” May didn’t look satisfied by his answer and sighed deeply. 

“I saw you at my grad party. That’s not nothing.” She crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.

“What exactly did you see?” Buck sidestepped the question, and May saw right through him. Also inherited from Athena.

“I saw you look at him the same way I look at my boyfriend. With love.” She put a lot of emphasis on love, and she wasn’t talking about the platonic kind. Buck sighed slowly. 

“I guess I love him. I’m not an expert on love.” 

“No one is an expert on love. But in my humble opinion, I think you and Eddie would be great together. My young eyes also saw the way he was looking at you. ” Mays gaze softened, but her eyebrow continued to quirk, hoping for any indication on Bucks face. None, except a faraway smile. 

“You’re wise beyond your years.” 

“Don’t I know it.” May teased and flopped back against the decorative throw pillow Maddie had forced him to buy. 

“Did you just come to talk about me and Eddie, or was their something else?”

“I asked Maddie about it at the party but she left before I asked her everything I wanted to.” May said, sitting back up and toying with her necklace nervously.

“What did you ask her?”

“I asked her about becoming a 911 dispatcher.” Buck nodded understandingly. There was a time, when he didn’t know if he’d be a firefighter again, that he had thought about joining Maddie in the call center. At least then he’d still be helping people. 

“She said she’d bring me for a tour if I wanted.” 

“Are you going to?” May nodded, biting her lip like she was worried about Bucks approval. 

“I think you would be an awesome dispatcher.” Buck smiled at her softly and she grinned back. It made Bucks heart full to see her happy. As much as Bobby was a father figure to him, it was no surprise May was like a little sister.

“Do you happen to know any dispatchers besides Maddie?” May asked, becoming more animated as she talked.

“I know a few.” He counted off on his fingers: Josh, Linda and Sue. And those were just the ones he had phone numbers for. Being an overprotective brother meant Buck always had 5 ways of getting hold of the call center, including 9-1-1.

“Can I call them here?”

“Of course.” Buck quickly wiped the confusion off of his face as to why she wanted to do it here and handed her his phone. She mostly likely just wanted the peace and quiet, and lack of questions, that Bucks place offered.

She quickly dialed Josh first and he answered on the second ring. She motioned for a piece of paper and Buck got it from the kitchen. He was happy to see her so excited about it, and was glad to be a small part of her future. She scrawled notes quickly and at the end of her call was grinning so hard her cheeks must have been cramping.

“Josh said I should come in for a visit next week, and he’d be glad to show me around. He sounds really nice.” Mays grin hadn’t left her face and her eyes light up as she talks.

“He is very nice. Want to call anyone else?” May shakes her head slowly.

“I think I can call at my house, now that I’m going on that visit. I’m ready to explain my decision.” She nodded and got up from the couch, opening her arms for a hug. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem. You’re always welcome here.” 

“Good, because you’ll have to tell me if anything changes between you two.” She grinned and headed for the door.

“What do you mean?” Buck called after her, while she grinned slyly. 

“You know, Buckaroo!” She teased as she opened the door.


End file.
